dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Videl (Extended Universe)
Videl (ビーデル Bīderu) is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel introduced in Dragon Ball Z. after the defeat of Kid Buu, She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan and Maaku (later introduced in Dragon Ball SF.. 'Appearance:' Videl is a fair-skinned young child and young woman of below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs and short strands over her forehead. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. During the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris alogn with cutting her hair short. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean—and for the majority of the Buu Saga—she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" T-shirt with an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath, orange shoes and retains her short hair. After the defeat of Kid Buu, she wears a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers during A party hosted by Bulma. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's birthday party, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings, and white boots. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming a more domestic character. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. She wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. In Dragon Ball SF, Videl's hair is mid length and sge wears a blue dress with a pink scarf around her neck and a brown belt around her waist along with blue high Boots. Personality Initially, Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, much like Chi-Chi and quite perceptive. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and seldom displays her rough, fiery vibe anymore save for if provoked. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left-handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand. 'Early Life:' Videl was born in Age 757. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai. Her Mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family. But they have got loads of servants. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. Her mother has passed away since she was still a baby and raised by her father in her whole life. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Great Saiyaman, 25th Tenkaichi Budokai and Babidi Saga' In Age 774 during her spare time, Videl helps the police fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman. After she learns that Gohan is actually the son of Goku (a former world champion of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai), she forces him to compete in the upcoming 25th Tenkaichi Budokai and teach her how to fly. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. As she becomes a great flyer, Gohan begins to think that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Videl eventually becomes a very strong Earthling. At the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai, When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead causing her to become astonish due to gorwing up like ordinary human. After the Junior Division ends, Videl and the other draw their numbers for the Adult Divsion. in he rfirst match she fights against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breakign Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. after losing stanmia, Spopovich eventually overturn the fight and brutally assaults Videl, until Yamu forced him to throw her out the arena. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a senzu bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. After learning that Gohan is also the Gold Fighter, she suspected him of this. When Gohan is in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him, but is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation, Videl goes with Gohan and Kibito and later learn of the scheme to revive Majin Buu. After learning that Gohan was also the boy that defeated Cell and not her father. she gains a great interest in him. 'Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga' After deciding to go back, She runs into Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and accidentally fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. Videl goes with the rest of the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout, where she hears about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu. She breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact this is actually true, Gohan is in the Sacred World of the Kais training hard with Kibito and Shin. A day later, Super Buu attacks the Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him. Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. While in the Other World, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again saying that she has been worried sick about him. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyawoman, sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. she later attends a party with Gohan and the others in West City at Capsule Corp. held by Bulma. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (Jump Special)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl attends a banquet held by her father Mr. Satan, Gohan, and her friends. Soon, she and the others meet Vegeta's younger brother Tarble and his wife Gure. Videl later watches Trunks and Goten fighting against Avo and Cado, as well as Goku defeating the fusion of Avo and Cado, Aka. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus and Golden Frieza Saga' Sometime after the defeat of Majin Buu in Age 778, Gohan and Videl are married and Mr. Satan builds them a house. Goten and Trunks go on an adventure to get her a wedding present which is a bottle of special spring water that keeps her skin really soft that she uses to apply to her face. Goten and Trunks later arrive at Gohan's house, giving Videl the water they just recently found. After using the hot spring water, Videl realized that it was just plain water, but not wanting to hurt Goten and Trunks' feelings, she accepted it and thanked them for the gift. Later, Videl attended Bulma's party, arriving with her family and friends. She joins Mr. Satan in supplying Buu with food to eat and later spend private time together with her husband during the party. After Beerus and Whis arrive a fight later enrupts over food. After Beerus defeats Buu and Gotenks, Gohan attacks him and is defeated, Videl coming to his aid thereafter. Beerus is briefly challenged by Vegeta after he powers up following Beerus slapping Bulma in retaliation for her previously hitting him, but defeats him as well and attempts to destroy Earth before Goku arrives and summons Shenron, who reveals to everyone a ritual is required for the Super Saiyan God to appear. Videl interjects after the Saiyans failed the first attempt, revealing her pregnancy to Beerus and everyone else. Videl joins in and the group succeeds in transforming Goku into a Super Saiyan God. After the fight with Goku and Vegeta, Videl was first seen at Gohan's House, as Videl is about to make dinner, but Gohan insists on making it instead, since he does not want Videl to be overworked. More than half of a year after Vegeta left for Beerus' planet to train, Videl gives birth to her daughter, Pan. Later, she, Chi Chi, and Bulma talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up the way she would want to, and she sees no problem with her becoming a martial artist, because she met Gohan as a martial artist. Later, she and Gohan go shopping together and leave Pan in the hands of Piccolo until they returned. When they did, Videl held Pan in her hands and briefly noticed the sky getting darker as Shenron was summoned at the time. Videl appeared later as she was comforting a crying Pan but neither of them realize that Freiza was blowing up the planet as a last resort and both of them were killed until Whis undid the event with hisTemporal Do-Over so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. Gohan then left the gang and went back to his home where he promised both Videl and Pan that they would protect them both. Videl later attends the feast thrown by Bulma alongside her family and friends. 'Universe 6 and Copy Vegeta Saga' After the defeat of Golden Frieza, Videl later goes with her family and friends to a nameless planet and watches the Tournament of Destoyers between Universe 6 and Universe 7 for the Super Dragon Balls. After Universe 7 wins, Videl and the others meets Zeno and later witness Super Shenron after Beerus gets Whis to grant his wish. Videl later attends a party at Capsule Corp. in West City and later witness Goku fighting Monaka (who si actualyl Beerus in a disguise. later she attends a meeting with Gohan with a professor for a job he evntually turns down. After the defeat of Copy Vegeta, she is seen holding her daughter, pan while talkign to Bulma and Chi-Chi at another party. 'Future Trunks and Universal Survival Saga' Later in Age 779, Videl and her father are surprised to meet the Trunks of the future after Gohan invites him over for dinner before he leaves. After the defeat of Zamasu, She is involved in Gohan's rivalry with actor Barry Kahn, who plays the Great Saiyaman in the movie Great Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan. Barry himself becomes jealous of Videl's marriage to Gohan, and tries to turn Gohan against her, one time blackmailing him by taking pictures of him in an unintentional affair with Cocoa. But Videl doesn't fall for the deception, knowing Gohan is not like that, and the two kick him out despite him threatening to expose Gohan's secret identity as the Great Saiyaman. But later, Barry is possessed by the space criminal Watagash, and he becomes a powerful-enough match for Gohan, knocking him out and kidnapping Pan. Fortunately, Gohan is able to defeat him, Videl assuring that he would never allow himself to fail in front of Pan. Cocoa even prevents Barry from revealing his identity by threatening to tell everyone that he's the monster he fought. A year later in Age 780, After overhearing Goku and Gohan's conversation, she assits for him to help his father. After the Tournament of Power is own by Team Universe 7, she later attends a party with her family and friends. 'Peaceful World Saga' After Kid Buu's defeat in Age 784, Videl and her family and friends attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai and cheer on h''er family as they compete. she later witness Goku's fight against Uub and later their departure.'' 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Saga' 5 years later in Age 789 during Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship with Gohan and Bulma for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. After her daughter, pan senakes aboard, Goten is left behind in the process. 9 months later on Earth, Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On Planet Tuffle, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. 'Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Saga' One year later in Age 790, during the 31st Tenkaichi Budokai, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan, Mr. Satan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shaodw Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she returns back home with her family and friends and invites her father over for dinner. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga' After the defeat of Omega Shenron, Videl becomes pregnant with her seond child and her fmaily decides to move back into thier old home in Satan City after Gohan gets a job as a professor in Satan City. Videl and Gohan later have a son and they name him Maaku. 'Fighting Tehcniques and Abilities' *'Videl Attack' - Videl's signature attack''.'' *'Falcon Rush' – A High Speed Rush used when she thought that the Great Saiyaman had kidnapped Chobi. *'Head Scissor Rush' – A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. *'Flight'– The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. Taught to her by Gohan after she blackmailed him in to teaching her to fly though she can't handle high-speed flying. *'Dynamite Kick '- Her father's signature rush technique which she apparently learned from her father. *'After Image Technique'- A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of themself. *''Ki Blast ''– The most basic form of ki attack. *'Energy Shot'- A chargeable Ki Blast *'First Strike'– The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. *'Eagle Kick'– One of Videl's techniques. *'Kick Slap'– A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich. *'Videl Rush'– An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Super Unyielding Spirit' – used against Spopovich in the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. *'Justice Rush'- One of Videl's rush strike as the Great Saiyawoman. *'Justice Finishing Pose ' – Great Saiyawoman's pose. *'Justice Finishing Pose 2' – Great Saiya''woman's second pose.'' *'Bear Blowthrough' – Videl grabs her opponent, knee strikes and kicks them, and finally backflip kicks them up in the air. 'Transformations:' 'Great Saiyawoman' ' Great Saiyawoman', also known as Great Saiyaman No. 2 (グレートサイヤマン２号 'Gurēto Saiyaman 2-Gō'), is Videl's superhero alias. After Kid Buu's defeat, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Her very first appearance as the Great Saiyaman No. 2 'Super Saiyan-esque form ' During the Super Saiyan God ritual in the Dragon Ball Super anime, Videl's hair turns gold whilst the ritual is underway, thanks to Pan's influence. 'Infected' During the events of Dragon Ball GT in the Baby Saga, Videl (along with almost everyone else on Earth) are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. 'Voice Actors' *'Original ' Japanese Dub: Yuko Minaguchi, Shino Kakinuma (DB Kai) *'Funimation English Dub: Kara Edwards', 'Susan Huber '(DBGT)